memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Homecoming...
|pages = 23 |year = 2285 |stardate = 8218.4 }} The former Enterprise crew return home from The Mirror Universe Saga (Part 8 of 8). Summary A Starfleet armada has massed, with at least four refit and at least three vessels, ready to repel invaders from the mirror universe. A spatial anomaly is open nearby, as Styles, from the flagship USS Christopher Pike, feeds his voice to other vessels' speakers ordering the fleet to remain at yellow alert. Styles's science officer, Morrison, reports sensor contact with a vessel traveling into our universe via the anomaly. Styles orders a female bridge officer to raise deflectors and prepare the warp drive. After a brief countdown, the anomaly reveals the , with Admiral Kirk's Klingon Bird-of-Prey docked to the underside. Background information * This story was reprinted in the paperback The Mirror Universe Saga. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer : Mike W. Barr * Artists: ** Tom Sutton (pencil art – interior and cover) ** Ricardo Villagran (inking) ** Michele Wolfman (color art) ** John Costanza (letter art) ** Klaus Janson (cover art) * Editor: Marv Wolfman Characters ; James T. Kirk : Starfleet rear admiral. Kirk is arrested by Styles for the theft of the Excelsior into the mirror universe. ; Spock : Recently resurrected Vulcan, former of ''Enterprise''. ; Leonard McCoy : Starfleet surgeon. ; Montgomery Scott : Starfleet of engineers. ; Uhura : Starfleet communications officer ; Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet commander. ; Pavel Chekov : Starfleet security officer, formerly exec of . ;Saavik : Starfleet lieutenant junior grade assigned to Kirk's command. ;Nancy Bryce : Starfleet navigator assigned to Kirk's command. ;Konom : Klingon honorary Starfleet ensign, assigned to Kirk's command. ;William Bearclaw : Starfleet operations division ensign assigned to Kirk's command. ;Elizabeth Sherwood : Starfleet helmsman assigned to Kirk's command. ;Lyndra Dean : Andorian reporter for Proxima News Service, stationed on Starbase 13. ;Styles : Starfleet captain of USS Christopher Pike. Styles' former command, USS Excelsior, was sabotaged, and then stolen, by Admiral Kirk. ;Steven Turner : Starfleet grand admiral. ;Morrison : Science officer of the Pike. ;Garrett : Starfleet commodore who was the commanding officer of Starbase 13. ;Carol Marcus : Federation scientist. ;Dennison : Starfleet commander in the press bureau. ;Harper : Starfleet lieutenant, adjutant to Admiral Turner. ;Morrow : Commander, Starfleet. ;T'Larrg : Journalist. ;Carmichael : Journalist. ;Pike bridge officer : Female officer Styles ordered to prepare the ship for battle, she later laughed at a joke James Kirk made at Styles expense, much to Styles' (and her own) chagrin. ;Crandalx : Ambassador from Ylos. References ;USS Christopher Pike : Refit Federation starship commanded by Captain Styles. ; : Federation starship. ; : Refit Constitution-class Federation starship present in Styles's armada. The ship can be identified by its registry on page 1. ;NCC-2071 : This starship was one of many docked in Spacedock. Only the front half of the ship, and its saucer section registry, were visible behind ''Excelsior. ;Proxima News Service ;Spacedock : Federation starbase facility. ;Starbase 13 ;USS Surak : Federation starship assigned to Spock's command. ;Ylos : Planet, home of Ambassador Crandalx. Category:Comics